Shock
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: This is a story based on the events of episode 10, Co-Captains. Its the scene in Scott's room, when he was talking to Allison but had to leave because of his mom going on a date with the alpha. Its kind of an alternative of Allison finding out he's a werewolf... in case you can't tell, I like doing these stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based on the events of episode 10, Co-Captains. Its the scene in Scott's room, when he was talking to Allison but had to leave because of his mom going on a date with the alpha. Its kind of an alternative of Allison finding out he's a werewolf... in case you can't tell, I like doing these stories.**

Shock

**Allison's POV**

I paced back and forth in Scott's room, waiting for him to come back, he said it would only take a few minutes, that was a half an hour ago. 30 minutes late. _What could possibly be taking him so long?_ I checked my phone to see if he'd tried to text me, it was on silent after all, instead I found a text from my aunt Kate. _"We need to talk." S_imple and to the point. As usual. But what do we need to talk about? I typed my reply, "M_eet you at the house in a few."_ I sighed realizing that waiting for Scott all night was pointless, and I should just give up. I left his house, and got in my car ready to head home, but was stopped when I received a surprising message from my aunt. "N_ot our house. Derek's."_ confused I started the car and began the drive to Derek's house, wondering what she could possibly want to talk about there. She hated Derek.

**Scott's POV**

I woke up to see a bright light above me. _Oh God. I'm dead._ I thought. Then I felt something cold poking at my side, and the pain slowly came back. I wasn't dead, but where the hell was I? Its okay Scott, your going to be just fine." I looked to my right, where the voice came from, it was my boss. "I thought you were a vet?" my voice cracked as I spoke the words. "Mostly. Yes. Try to get some rest Scott." I was curious what he meant my his answer but I trusted him and did as he said, the word still echoing through my mind. "_mostly."_

**Allison's POV**

When I arrived at Derek's house, my aunt was waiting out side with a devious smiles on her face. "Hey Aunt Kate, what's up?" she smiled even bigger at my question. "Follow me kiddo." she led me a little ways into the woods and stopped at a gate hidden in a hill, it looked like it may have led to a sewage system years ago, but now in was empty. She opened the rusty, squeaky gate and let me down a long empty tunnel. We stopped at a big medal door. "You remember how you said you wanted to feel strong and more powerful?" I gave a weak nod, which was answer enough for here."Well, here's your chance." she pulled opened the heavy door and walked inside. I hesitated but followed out of curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Realization 

**Allison's POV**

I slowly walked into the dark room and squinted at the figure I saw at the far side. When I reached where my aunt was standing, she flipped on a big spot light, aimed right at the figure, or creature. My jaw dropped and I took a step backwards. She grabbed my arm to keep me from running. "What is that thing!" it growled at my choice of words, but I didn't care, I didn't know what else to call it. "That my dear, sweet niece, is Derek Hale. He's a werewolf. Our family's hunted them for century's, and now you will too." I looked at her in disbelief. "A... were..." she rolled her eyes. "Werewolf. You can say the word kiddo, its not gonna kill you." "Werewolf." I whispered softly. "See? I told you." she sat down in a chair and looked at me. "So the basics, there's more than one kind of werewolf." I just sat there, staring at her, it was like some big joke to her. I couldn't wrap my mind around all this. "There's the alpha, which is what was in the school with you kids. Biggest, meanest, and ugliest. Then there's theses guys." she said gesturing towards the werewolf, Derek, chained up on the wall. "They're called beta's. There two of them here in Beacon Hills, and this ones gonna help me find his little friend. Isn't that right Derek?" he growled his answer, "No!" I watched in horror as my aunt turned a nob on some kind of machine, and Derek growled and screamed in pain, and my aunt just sat there and laughed. "you wanna change that answer now?" she teased, tears started to build in my eyes, I couldn't watch this any longer. Then, Derek looked over at me. "I won't tell you. But I might tell her." The look of horror on my face turned to surprise. "Why me?" he continued looking at me. "Think about every thing that's happened since you've been here Allison. Everything. Even earlier tonight. Right before you came here." I did what he said, I thought of everything, and suddenly, it all made sense. Every memory flooded back with in a second. My first day of school, how he knew to give me the pen. At the party, when he ran off and wouldn't give me an explanation. Why he was asking what me and Derek had talked about in the car. When he ran off after the first lacrosse game. That night in the school, all the lies, he knew what was going on. And I think that maybe, he really was just trying to protect me, protect all of us. _It was Scott, hes was a werewolf. I should have just trusted him._"Oh my God." I ran out the door with out looking back, got in my car, and started the drive to Scott's house.

**Scott's POV**

_I sat on the bed staring at Allison, waiting for her to talk, but no words came out of her mouth. I just kept looking at her, thinking about how beautiful she is, how sweet she is, how funny and amazing she is. And for a moment, everything was perfect. Then everything changed. I was running through the woods, and Allison and her aunt were chasing me, shooting at me. I couldn't run fast enough, they were closing in on me. Then I got hit and fell down. The pain was horrible, and slowly woke me back up. _I jumped up, startled and scared, tears in my eyes. When my boss walked in, he jumped back a bit, so I realized my eyes must have been glowing gold, which he clearly wasn't expecting. "Bad dream Scott?" he said calmly. I blinked a few times to change my eyes back to brown, "bad doesn't begin to cover it."

**Allison's POV**

I pulled up to Scott's house, and sighed with frustration not seeing his car there. "Damn it." I grabbed my phone, quickly dialed his number, and waited for an answer. When there was one, it wasn't Scott, but still the voice was familiar. "hello? Who is this?" "its Allison." I replied, "who is this?" "Allison, this is Deeton." "Is Scott there with you! I really need to talk to him. Its important." I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, followed by a long pause. "hello? Deeton? Are you still there?" "Yes I'm still here Allison, but Scott is... uh... busy right now. Can I have him call you back later?" _later_! Was he insane! I just found out my boyfriend is a werewolf and he wants me to call back later! Not a chance in hell! He must not know whats been going on. "Sure. Later." _Later as in I'm on my way there right now, _I though. I began the drive to the vets, and what should have been only a 5 minute drive, felt like I was driving around the world 80 times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allison's POV**

when I finally arrived at the vets, I didn't see Scott's car, but I knew he was there. I shut off the engine and went inside, completely ignoring the "_closed_" sign on the door. Scott was inside, and at the moment, talking to him was all that I could focus on. As the door swung open, the bell rang and Deeton ran out to greet me. "Allison, what are you doing here? I told you Scott was very busy." I was getting tired of this, and I honestly didn't care how busy he was. He could take a break, he wasn't even suppose to work tonight. "Deeton! Do I look like I care? He can take a break. Its really important, please, let me talk to him!" I was getting teary eyed at this point, I had so much I wanted, no, needed to say to him, and I wasn't going to wait any longer. He sighed in defeat, finally seeing I wasn't going to give up. "Alright, you can see him." he paused for a moment. "But talking's going to have to wait a while." I started to protest, but when he led me in the back I saw why. "Is he okay! What happened to him!" I was panicking now, and the tears in my eyes were spilling out and running down my face. I ran over to where he was laying on the table, where the animals would normally be placed and took his hand. Suddenly everything I was going to say, disappeared from my mind, and now all that mattered was that I didn't lose him.

**Scott's POV**

I heard a sniffling noise and felt a warmth on my hand, I slowly began to wake up, and as I did, I realized that someone was holding my hand. All I could think was, _please don't be my mom. I don't want to have to explain all of this to her, she'd just worry about me even more._ I opened my eyes a bit to see it was Allison's hand, she was sitting by me, tears streaming from her big brown eyes. "No." I whispered. "Its just another dream. She's not really here."

**Allison's POV**

"_Its just another dream."_ He thinks he's dreaming. He doesn't believe I'm really here. I softly kissed his hand, still holding it in mine. "Scott, this is real. I'm here. Your not dreaming." "She'll disappear again. She's just in your imagination." he mumbled. He still thought he was dreaming, and hearing him say that I would disappear broke my heart. I kissed his hand again. "Scott, I promise you, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you." I kissed his forehead, hoping he would understand that he's awake, and I'm here. I wondered why he thought I'd disappear, what had he dreamed? I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and whispered, "I'm here."

**Scott's POV**

I allowed my eyes to open, and looked at her, really looked at her, and it was true. She really was here. "Allison?" I whispered, my voice still hoarse, I couldn't stop staring at her, I was afraid that if I did, she would disappear. "Yea?" I felt a small smile on my face. "Your here." she laughed a little, God I missed her laugh. "Yea Scott, I'm here." I sighed, finally realizing that this wasn't a dream, she was here, I closed my eyes relaxing. "Don't go." "I won't Scott." I felt her press her lips on my forehead and kiss me. "I think we need to talk Scott. But not now, later, when your stronger." I gave a weak nod and slowly fell back to sleep, not daring to let go of her hand.

When I woke up the next morning, I found Allison, fast asleep, her head laying on my chest. She had stayed with me all night, and I couldn't help but smile.

**Allison's POV**

I opened my eyes, and smiled seeing Scott, and the smile on his face. I really had missed him. I feel him run his figures through my hair, I hear his heart beat, I feel his warmth, and being in his arms, like this, I can't help but remember the good times we use to have, and there are those words in my head again, _I love you._ Love, its something I've never felt before Scott, but I know that this is what I'm feeling. I love Scott. I open my mouth to say the words, but before I can get them out, I hear Scott's voice. "So what did you want to talk about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Allison's POV**

I knew I had to say it, tell him I knew everything, what he was, and most importantly, that I didn't care. But I didn't really want to, the moment was so perfect, I didn't want to ruin it. I was thinking about not telling him, just to wait until he wanted to tell me, after all, he didn't tell me for a reason right? What I could say instead? But then again, I didn't want him to feel like he had to hide it from me, if he knew that I knew, maybe thing could be easier. Once again, his voice interrupted my thoughts, and I still hadn't decided what to do. "Allison? What is it?" I bit my lip desperately trying to decide."Are you sure you okay to talk about this now?" I was hoping to buy some time, I thought maybe he's need a few seconds to think about it, but his answer was immediate. "Yea, I'm sure. So, what did you wanna talk about?" I sighed and sat up so that I could see his face when I told him. "That... Scott... I know your a werewolf."

**Scott's POV **

Shocked. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. I'd tried so hard to keep her from knowing, done everything I could, and now she's telling me she knows! How the hell does she know! Her family must have told her. Oh God, her family must have told her! And if they know about me... I'm dead! Wait! How the hell did her family find out! I've been so careful, especially around them... Okay, now I'm really starting to freak out! _Calm down Scott! Don't jump to conclusions, she could have followed you, or maybe just figured it out. She's smart, its possible._"How do you know?"

**Allison's POV**

He's freaking out. I can tell by the look on his, he's freaking out. This is exactly why I was considering not telling him. I took his hand in mine, hoping it would help to calm him down some, and began explaining about what had happened. I could see him calming down some as I did, which was a relief. I didn't want him freaked out, and by the time I'd finished explaining, the look on his face told me that he was more worried than anything.

**Scott's POV**

Good. Her family hadn't told her, well not about me anyway, because they didn't know. Another good thing. But... Allison did know. What did she think of it all? What did she think of me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Allison's POV**

His next question surprised me, and broke my heart. "So, what do you think of me now?" he was looking strait ahead, not looking at me. Maybe he was scared to? I took my free hand, he still hadn't let go of my hand, and turned his head so he was looking at me. "I think you are Scott McCall." I gave a small smile. "The same Scott McCall I fell in love with." I couldn't believe I just said the words out loud. To him. Finally. I'd been feeling it for so long, but until now, I hadn't realized what the feeling was before. I saw a small smiles fade on his face, then it changed back to shock when he realized what I just said. It must have surprised him as much as it did me. I hadn't planed to say it, it just came out. "You love me!" he asked with a hopeful simile. I nodded. "Yea I do." I smiled wide, "I love you." the small smile that was already on his face spread, "I love you too Allison." The smile on my face got so big I thought my cheeks were going to crack! I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, and I could feel him kiss back. After a minute I felt him pull back, and my first reaction was to take a breath. "Promise me something?" "Anything." he laughed a little, his lips just barley touching mine. "Promise you won't shoot me?" I laughed against his lip, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but I reassured him anyway. "I promise." "Okay good. I can't tell you how many time's I've had that nightmare." So he wasn't joking. "So is that why you didn't tell me then? You were scared I'd try to shoot?" "I was scared you'd try to shoot me, that you would be afraid of me, or hate me, or tell your family and have them kill me. Mostly I was just scared of losing you." "Scott, I would never do anything to hurt you, and you will never lose me. I promise." he smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, he kept his hand resting on my face and softly stroked my cheek with his thumb. The moment was perfect, until Deeton came it. The front door opened and the bell went off. "Good morning Scott! Its time to get up! Or were you planning on skipping school?" He walked in the back room to see the two of us laughing. "Well, it was a perfect moment!" "Good morning to you too Allison. I wasn't aware you spent the night. Did I interrupt something?" Scott was the one to answer. "Nothing we can continue later." "He's right though Scott. We should probably go if we're going to get to school on time." I paused to think for a minute, I didn't want to go home and risk an interrogation from my aunt. "i just hope my aunts not awake yet." He nodded and tried to get up, both me and Deeton grabbed Scott to stop him. "Slowly. You may of healed but you were still shot last night. You can't just jump right up." "I know Deeton." he slowly pulled himself to his feet and I held on to him to make sure he didn't fall. "You okay?" he nodded, "Yea, I'm fine." Deeton handed him his shirt, he took it and put it on. I moved so I was still standing in front of him, "I'll see you at school I guess?" "Yea, I'll see you at school." I smiled, "Okay, see you." I gave him a quick kiss good bye, thanked Deeton for helping Scott and left. I was looking forward to school so I could see him again.

**EPILOG **

**Scott's POV**

As soon as I walked in the door, Stiles was right behind me, asking questions. I personally, just wanted to get to my locker then go find Allison. "So! What happened last night! Did Derek kill Jackson? Did you save Jackson? Did you and Derek get into a fight? Did you get hurt? I text you last night, why didn't you pick up?" Stiles was my best friend, but I was still tired from the night before, and wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with his usual Hyper-spastic personality. But I did anyway. "In order; no, yes, yes, yes, and because I was unconscious at the vets office." "Why were you unconscious? What happened?" "I got shot. A bunch of hunters showed up. But I'm fine now. Just tiered." By this point, I had successfully reach my locker with out passing out from exhaustion. Now I just had to get through the next 6 hours of school before I could go home and crash. I was hoping Allison could help pick my mood up a little bit. And she did. I felt her kiss my cheek from behind, so I turned around to see her. "Hey beautiful!" She smiled big. "Hey!" I softly kissed her lips then looked at her seriously. "So how'd it go with your family?" She smiled triumphantly and said "I told them that I was wrong about who I thought it was, and had no other guesses, and for all we know Derek could have just been trying to mess with our minds and throw us off. I also said that since I was wrong, there was no point in me telling them who I thought it was." "And they bought it!" "Yep!" Now Stiles was looking at us confused, "What's going on here? Am I missing something? What all happened last night?" We laughed and filled him in, the I walked Allison to class and went to first period. And somehow, I knew everything was going to be okay.

_**THE END**_


End file.
